


maybe we're connecting the dots

by gravitropism



Series: Grad Students!AU [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Grad Students!AU, Graduate School, M/M, That's literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitropism/pseuds/gravitropism
Summary: Baekhyun makes some progress in his relationship with Jongin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This like the 4th part of a (wow so self-indulgent) series go read the rest or it won't make any sense!! Have fun reading haha. Title from LVTHER's Dots.

Baekhyun waves his final goodbye to Jongin, and nearly skips home. He’s walking on air, honestly. Jongin is just so adorable. He can’t help himself.

Bursting through the door to his apartment, he toes off his shoes, actually skipping now. “I’m home!” he calls out, “Is there anyone here?”

Kyungsoo is sitting on his couch with a book, and Minseok is sitting with him, also working on something. Baekhyun tries not to think too hard about Minseok and Chanyeol’s work, because he knows he’ll just get confused if he does. “Chanyeol is out, I have no idea what he’s doing but he said he’ll be back within an hour. So I’m cooking dinner,” Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. “You two weren’t doing anything nasty on my couch, were you?” He makes a face. “That’s reserved for Chanyeol and I to do nasty things on. Separately, of course.”

“No, we’ve just been working,” Minseok says, absentmindedly scratching his face with his pen. He goes back to writing furiously.

“You’re disgusting,” Kyungsoo says, and shuts his book. As Baekhyun plops down on the other, smaller sofa, Kyungsoo gets up and walks into the kitchen, presumably to check on whatever is in the oven (and smells delicious, Baekhyun should really thank Kyungsoo for feeding him some time).

“No, I’m just a wonderful person with an adorable boyfriend,” Baekhyun calls out, writhing on the cushions until he finds a comfortable position.

“That’s great, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says as he walks back into the living room. “I’m really happy for you.”

Kyungsoo clearly needs to be happier about this situation, Baekhyun thinks. “Why are you so snappy today?” he asks.

Kyungsoo shoots him a glare. “Are you kidding me? We have that big exam coming up and you’re not even worried?”

“I am worried, but Jongin’s adorableness cured me of my stress. You should try something like that, Kyungsoo. It would do wonders for your tension,” Baekhyun grins.

“I’ll give you a massage if you want,” Minseok says, directed at Kyungsoo. He hasn’t even paused in his work.

“That would be nice, actually. Later, though,” Kyungsoo says, going back to his book, “The pasta will be done baking in about fifteen minutes, so we’ll have dinner in about thirty minutes or whenever Chanyeol gets back.”

Jongdae takes this opportunity to burst through the door, pull off his shoes, and plop down on top of Baekhyun. The air whooshes out of his lungs, and he yelps with the breath he has left. “Hey, move yourself!”

Jongdae just laughs and lets Baekhyun scoot over. Baekhyun rewards his good behavior by draping himself over him, his head nestled in Jongdae’s neck.

“Aww, does Baekhyunnie need hugs?” Jongdae coos, and Baekhyun just snuggles further in.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Jongin isn’t particularly touchy like me, and I haven’t had the chance to really cuddle with him.” Baekhyun makes his best pouty face, and he can see Kyungsoo rolling his eyes from where he’s sitting.

“Oh?” Jongdae says, patting Baekhyun’s head, “Well, that’s an issue for you, since you’re basically a human barnacle. Or koala. Koalas are stupid, right, Kyungsoo?”

“Very stupid. They live to eat, hold onto things, and fuck.”

“So basically Baekhyun?”

“Yes.”

Baekhyun kicks a foot in Kyungsoo’s direction, but unfortunately he’s too far to reach. Sucks, but he can just get him back later by eating all of his food. Or holding him in place for a long period of time. Dammit, they’re totally right about him. “Kyungsoo, don’t you have pasta to check on or something?”

Kyungsoo shuts his book and checks his watch. “As a matter of fact, I do. Thank you for reminding me.” Minseok heaves his textbook into the vacant space and pulls his laptop out of his bag, which is resting on the floor near where he’s sitting. Minseok has a habit of sitting crisscross on couches, and Baekhyun thinks it’s kind of adorable. Kyungsoo pointed it out to him, and now he has to resist the urge to coo every time it happens.

Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo’s nice butt walk its way into the kitchen. He’s always admired Kyungsoo’s butt; however, Jongin’s is a bit better, so he’s not complaining. He just wishes Jongin would let him touch his butt (he touches Kyungsoo’s occasionally despite his protests).

Anyway! “Jongdae, you have to help me out here, man. I’m not sure Jongin really wants this? I don’t know, every time I try and initiate something he just blushes. Like, we’re grown-ass men? I think? What do I do?”

Jongdae smacks his thigh, and Baekhyun yelps. “Trust me Baekhyunnie, nobody is going to put up with you on a whim. He likes you.”

\--

The next day Baekhyun and Kyungsoo make their way over to the science building for lunch again. They’re a little later than usual, so the break room is already buzzing when they arrive.

Baekhyun slips into the seat beside Jongin, probably saved for him. He opens the plastic container of Kyungsoo’s homemade sushi, and slings his arm around Jongin’s shoulders. Jongin stiffens slightly at the action.

“Hi, Baekhyun,” he says, smiling at him. Baekhyun grins and uses his chopsticks to hold a piece of sushi up for him, but Jongin takes it between his fingers instead. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, all compliments go to Kyungsoo who so graciously stress-cooks my lunch every day,” he sings.”

Kyungsoo sits down across from him (and next to Minseok). “You better be grateful, you piece of shit,” he says in a light-hearted tone. Baekhyun smiles back.

Jongdae is sitting on his other side, and Chanyeol, Yixing, Sehun, and (for some reason) Taemin are also at the table. Chanyeol is in the process of stuffing himself with the extra vegetables that Kyungsoo puts into their lunch boxes. Baekhyun can say that Kyungsoo single-handedly keeps the four of them healthy and not overweight.

“So as I was saying,” Chanyeol picks up from some conversation going on before they had entered the room, “I’ve never tried the Pirates of the Caribbean drinking game, but I’d be willing to try. After Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s major exam, maybe?”

“Honestly, I’d rather do one of those kdrama ones. You know, see how many tropes you can hit in an episode?” Sehun says, spooning what looks like fried rice into his mouth. Basic bitch, even Baekhyun can make fried rice.

Baekhyun is only half paying attention to the conversation at hand, which is rather unlike him, but he’s got more important things to worry about. He really wishes Jongin would respond to him more often. Is he uncomfortable? Baekhyun will have to ask him soon, but how should he go about it? He remembers Kyungsoo saying something about communication being key in relationships, but Kyungsoo is a blunt person in general, and Baekhyun probably shouldn’t follow what he does.

Baekhyun nudges Kyungsoo’s foot under the table, and Kyungsoo looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He tilts his head towards Jongin slightly, and Kyungsoo’s eyes narrow.

Just to make his point, Baekhyun squeezes Jongin a little tighter, and Jongin goes stiff again. This time Kyungsoo notices, and whips out his phone to send a text.

Jongdae, Minseok, and Chanyeol’s phones all buzz, and Chanyeol drops out of the conversation temporarily to look down and read a text. The other two wait a bit before doing the same. Man, Kyungsoo is really a master of stealth.

Okay, cool, now everybody knows. Now what?

\--

That night the four of them (Minseok has an exam to grade) have a pow wow around Kyungsoo and Jongdae’s kitchen table.

“You see what I mean?” Baekhyun complains. “He won’t respond to anything I do.”

Chanyeol strokes an imaginary beard until Jongdae hits him. “Yeah, I see you. You gotta do something about that, bro.”

Baekhyun fist-bumps him. “I told you guys; I wasn’t lying about this.”

“I realize this,” Kyungsoo says, twirling a pen over a packet of readings. “But now the question is, how do we fix it?”

Jongdae pulls out a notebook and starts making bullets. “You could straight up text him and just say ‘what the fuck.’”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “That’s too Kyungsoo for me.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Wow, okay, low blow, I wouldn’t do that. I’d call him to a public space, and then ask him about it.” Jongdae adds this to the list.

“That’s a little too impersonal, don’t you think?” Baekhyun says slowly. “I just want to talk to him, without any distractions.”

Chanyeol springs up. “I know! Netflix and chill!”

“We literally don’t have Netflix.”

Chanyeol sits down. “Okay, but the idea is a good one,” he insists, leaning in. “Just put on some cute Disney movie, and before it starts, ask him about it. If it goes well, which it will, you get to cuddle during the movie.”

Baekhyun nods. “That’s not a bad plan, but there’s that problem where I have a roommate.”

Chanyeol makes finger guns. “And there’s a reason why we’re friends with Kyungsoo and Jongdae.”

“You can sleep on the couch,” Kyungsoo says, and starts making notes in the margins of his booklet.

\--

Baekhyun texts Jongin about watching a movie that night, and the next day at lunch they talk about it quietly while the usual hubbub rages around him. Somehow, Jongdae has managed to convince that guy Junmyeon he’s kind of into to come eat lunch with them, and he looks overwhelmed. Baekhyun just shrugs.

“So how about it? I need a quick break from studying Friday night, and I haven’t watched Lion King in a while,” Baekhyun says, dipping his chopsticks into Jongin’s lunch box for some of whatever he made. Baekhyun doesn’t know what it’s called, but it’s got chicken in it and it’s delicious. He offers some of his own Kyungsoo-made food to Jongin in turn, and Jongin gives a small nod of thanks and takes a scoop of risotto.

“Yeah, that sounds fun,” Jongin replies, one cheek full of food. It’s super cute, and Baekhyun resists the urge to whip out his phone and document this phenomenon for posterity. “My place or yours?”

“Mine, you don’t come over nearly often enough,” Baekhyun says, batting his eyelashes. “I’m tired of Sehun’s comments every time you do something cute. I think it’s holding you back.”

“I heard that!” Sehun yells from across the table. “And I resent you for saying it.” Baekhyun calmly flips him off, and Chanyeol takes that as permission to mess up Sehun’s hair. What are best friends for, right?

Meanwhile, Jongin’s ears are pink. “Sehun only makes fun of me when you call me cute. So stop that,” he grumbles quietly, and continues eating. “Your place is fine, though.”

Baekhyun does his best to be adorable, complete with pout better suited to a puppy or a five-year-old. “There’s nothing wrong with being cute, Jongin.”

Jongin grunts and shoves more chicken into Baekhyun’s mouth. He chews, not really sure what that was supposed to mean, but if he gets to eat more sugary chicken he’s down.

“Friday night, then. Do you want me to pick you up, or?” Baekhyun asks, going back to his own food. Kyungsoo really is a good cook.

“No, I’ll be on campus pretty late, so it’s easier if I just walk over,” Jongin says, pulling out his phone to check something. “I’m excited, though.”

Baekhyun smooths a piece of Jongin’s hair back into place with a grin. “I’m glad.”

“Stop being gross!” Sehun yells, and Chanyeol flicks a spoonful of risotto at his face.

\--

The time is a little after eight when Jongin knocks on the door to their apartment. Chanyeol is working on something in Kyungsoo and Jongdae’s apartment, drawn in by the promise of a hell of a lot of food. Baekhyun is only a little jealous.

He opens the door with a smile on his face. Jongin looks a little tired, but also vaguely eager. Baekhyun draws him in with arms around his neck, and hugs him tightly.

“Hi, how are you?”

Jongin’s arms stay where they are. Baekhyun would prefer to have them around his waist. “I’m good,” he says, as they make their way into the living room from the door. Baekhyun shuts it with his foot, and releases Jongin so he can put down his bag and remove his shoes.

Grabbing a bowl of popcorn that he made while waiting, Baekhyun plops down on the couch, motioning for Jongin to sit next to him. He does, but not nearly close enough. Baekhyun decides that now would be a good time to address the relevant issues.

He picks up the remote and fiddles with it. “Jongin,” he begins.

“Yes?” Jongin looks vaguely nervous. “Did I do something?”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows shoot up. “No! No, you didn’t do anything, sorry, oh my god,” he pushes his hair off his face, “I just wanted to talk to you about us.”

Jongin lets out a small laugh. “Sorry, then. What is it? ‘Talking about us’ is a phrase that usually doesn’t end it a good way.”

“It’s nothing bad, necessarily,” Baekhyun argues, then drops the remote onto his lap. “I. Okay. So you know how I’m super affectionate and touchy with my friends?”

Jongin nods. “Yup.”

“Well, see, when I’m dating someone, I like to do that, times two.”

“Okay?”

Baekhyun reaches over and pokes Jongin’s shoulder. “And I like when the person I’m dating does it back. At least, to drunk Kyungsoo-level touchiness.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Um. No offense, or anything, but you kinda just stiffen up when I touch you. And it’s not like this is a deal breaker or anything,” Baekhyun says hurriedly, “because I really like you. But I’d just like to know if there’s a reason why?”

“Oh,” Jongin says, and crosses his arms. He hunches over slightly. “I didn’t know that bothered you.”

“It doesn’t, not really. Don’t worry about it. But if there’s something holding you back, I’d like to know. Jongdae and Kyungsoo advised me that to key to this was communication, so here I am.” Baekhyun sits back and pulls his feet up, and looks at Jongin expectantly.

“I. Um?” Jongin starts, awkwardly. “Okay. This is going to sound lame, but I do like cuddling? It kinda takes me a while to get used to being with someone, though. And you’re a lot sometimes. Not it’s a bad thing,” he mumbles, “It’s nice having someone paying full attention to you. I wasn’t sure what you’re okay with, and I was nervous, and when I’m nervous I tend to freeze up? I don’t know. It’s dumb,” he says, and pushes his face into his hands.

Baekhyun lays a tentative hand on his shoulder. “Jongin, it’s fine. I’m glad you told me. It’s not dumb, I really can be a lot sometimes. Let me know what you’re comfortable with, okay?”

Jongin removes his hands, sucks in a breath, and carefully slides an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun is thrilled. He slings his own arms around Jongin’s neck and assumes his preferred position with his head on Jongin’s shoulder.

“Like this?” he asks.

Jongin wriggles around a little bit. “Yeah, that’s nice,” he says quietly, and releases the breath he was holding in. “I’m okay with this.”

Baekhyun releases Jongin for a moment to start the movie, then resumes his place. “Me too. Now shh, I like this song.”

**Author's Note:**

> T h a n k s for reading friend. Next part will be out in less than a month.


End file.
